dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Selty
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Great work so far! I see that you and User:Maria Caliban have taken great initiative in improving the Dragon Age Wiki. For that, I thank you. My name is Joe and I'm with Wikia Gaming. Every good wiki needs at least one active admin (preferably more), and since the only admin here (Darth Storm, the wiki's creator) has not edited since January, I'm offering you and Maria Caliban an admin position. If you're not familiar with what a wiki admin does, check out the Admin Tools Wiki. There you can read about the things admins can do, and even test them out. So take your time to think about it and let me know if you're interested. I'm online everyday, so I'm always available to help out wherever needed. You can easily contact me by leaving a message on my talk page. Regardless of whether you choose to be an admin, I very much appreciate your contributions and hope that you keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 16:14, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks for accepting my offer. I just upgraded your user rights to sysop (admin). As for what to do, for now I think just getting all the current DA info added to the wiki would be the best thing. That will also give you time to get more comfortable with editing here at Wikia. In addition to the things found at the Admin Tools wiki, the typical duty of a wiki admin involves things such as keeping articles organized (appropriate categories), making sure the wiki is easy to navigate (sidebar menu, main page) and checking up on to keep track of what people are working on. Another thing that Recent Changes is good for is to see new users and welcome them to the wiki by using either Template:Welcome (for registered users) or Template:WelcomeIP (for anonymous users) on their talk page. Again, if you have any questions, just leave me a message. JoePlay (talk) 20:39, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, great to have you and thanks for all the hard work! Let either Joe or myself know when you have questions, we're here to help :) -- Doug (talk) 17:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on the admin position Selty! I know you’ll do a great job. I know Marek wanted to do the Chantry, Andraste, and the Maker. Are there any areas you’d like me to focus on? Also, about naming conventions, do you want us to include ‘the’ as part of a new page title? With The Fade, the veil, the Chantry of Light, the Maker, the Devine, the Circle of Light, I think it would be best if we just dropped it, otherwise the category page will have a bunch of T listings and not much else. Maria Caliban 23:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome Job Doing a great job here "glitter girl" *winks* --M avryek 04:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Changes You don't need my permission to change the front page. :P Do whatever you think is needed. As for division of work, are there any areas you think need support? I've noticed that a number of links are to items that we'll likely not get any information on until the game ships, so I think I'll cut down on those. Also, for the character pages, do you think we should remove the blank fields from the information bars? For instence, Loghian has 'Faction, Level, Heath, Status' which we won't know until the game ships, and doesn't really matter. Maria Caliban 00:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Character Pages I was wondering what kind of format you would like followed for editing the character sheets "involvement" section? Also what kind of information would you wish placed in these sections for the different characters? Fixed for you :D --M avryek 02:13, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Stolen Throne Wiki Hi. Just uploaded an image of the cover art so you can place it on the novel's wiki where you like. :) You can see the image upload here. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Stolen_throne.jpg --M avryek 02:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Images You are more then welcome for the cover art image *smiles* If you need any assistance with images that need some edit work (brighten, sharpen, etc) I will gladly help I am fair to good with photoshop. *smiles* (edit) On the character pages, are they being all standardized in layout similar to Morrigans? --M avryek 02:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Standardized Character Pages Okay I will go ahead and begin updating the layouts of the character pages that do not meet the format currently used on Morrigan's page. --M avryek 02:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Duel of the Hurlocks Haha, sorry... I saw the post on the forums, did a bit of digging, and posted all the info I could find on both pages. Do whatever you want with it. Marik333 03:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) User Page Hehe thanks for your description. Adding capitals and the like is the perfect way to avoid writing my essays so I shall do my best to continue my procrastinating and policing :). Magic mobsterspeak Oi, boss! You want I should make 2 pages, one for da mages and a seperate one for magic? all spelling errors intentional If I make 2 separate pages, I'm thinking I'll talk a little about the different "traditions" of mages on the "Mage" page, like the Circle and what very little we have about Dalish magi. And then, on the "Magic" page, I figured I'd talk about the limits/powers of magic in general, and then maybe even list the 4 schools of magic (maybe with a list of the known spell-trees from the ComicCon?), and try to dig up as much info on the forbidden magic as possible. Or I could fuse them onto the page about "Mages". Which would you prefer? Marik333 04:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) mobsterspeak Gotcha, boss! /mobsterspeak What about pages for the other classes? The least we could do is maybe put the known skill trees on them, until we get more info. Marik333 05:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Totally unrelated to anything else: The Joker is my hero! The one in the Dark Knight, not the Jack Whatshisname one. I have a poster of the Heath Ledger Joker on my wall, it's set up like a dark, forboding playing card that says "Quid ita serius?" on the bottom. Not a huge fan of Heath Ledger, but his portrayal of the Joker... AMAZING. More "on-topic": I'm going to buckle down on the Mage page for the next half hour or so. Whatever I don't get done tonight I'll finish off tomorrow. I'm gonna start the page off with a discussion of the Mage class, the spell-trees, and use that as a bridge to talk about the known magical traditions in Ferelden/Thedas. Then I'll try to hit up magic as a whole. One quick request: Can you redirect searches for "Mage" to the page? The actual page name is "Mages" (or maybe it's vice versa; either way, I'm sure you'll find the way to fix it). Thanks! Marik333 05:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Deep Roads Sorry my bad but could you edit the title to match the naming format of the rest. I used all caps in error? :( Also I am not sure why but the template does not seem to let me categorize the page. :( ((Edit)) Fixed the category issue. :) --M avryek 15:58, 14 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Character infobox and sidebar menu Done and done! Thanks for the reminder about the character infobox template. That's a default template that I forgot to customize, but now it fits in with the new color theme and has the appropriate information. JoePlay (talk) 19:00, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Deep Roads You sleep? :D Thanks for fixing the page Header. *smiles and hugs* New Images I have uploaded some new images (screen captures) of grey wardens and Darkspawn. Have a peek at them and fit them in where you would like them pasted in. :D --M avryek 03:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Images Glad you like them. Got ta love Snag It. *winks* If you have certain pages in mind that you would like images for and to date have none. Let me know and I will do my best to hunt them down and snag em! *smiles* --M avryek 03:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) All your fault! I'll have you know I almost exploded in joy when I saw the new category: Lore!!! May I ask what else you intend on adding to it? If it's not too presumptuous, I'd like to recommend all the Maker, Chantry, Fade, Veil, etc. pages... but, I assume you already had some sort of plan for something along those lines. There was something else... oh, yeah. By making all those pages, some of the created links needed to be corrected to link to the right page. I did my best, but I may have missed fixing a few somewhere. Just so you know. 1 last thing: We can probably delete the page named "Shem", as I included the term in my edits on the elven page. Marik333 03:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Haha, okay, I've categorized a few things. If I stumble across any pages I've missed, I'll add them, too. What do you think of the Mage and expanded Elf pages? Oh, and, if you're up to at it some point in the next few days, please feel free to go picture-crazy on all the Class pages. :D Marik333 06:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ogre I just uploaded a new Ogre screen shot, I think it is a little more colorful then the currently being used. Have a look and see if you agree. :) --M avryek 05:41, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Images If you wish I can remove the border and update the file image with the border less ones. --M avryek 05:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) About the Poll. It is probably better like you said. Keep them the same, too many to change other wise. I have updated most. I will finish the rest up the image up dates tomorrow. Also I uploaded a couple more character close ups. If you like them you can add them to the character pages or edit them in to replace what is there, or not use them as you see fit. Good night glitter girl :D --M avryek 06:06, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Linkage? Hey, just wondering what the preference is for internal links. I've seen a couple of pages where, for example, every time Fereldan is mentioned it is linked to the Fereldan page, where other pages it is only linked the first time it is mentioned. Its only a little thing, but that's what I love fiddling with hehe. P.S. Yay for a fellow Australian :) Loleil 00:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : Hey Loleil. Another page should only be linked to once. Maria Caliban 00:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Spirit I restored the Spirits page. While Spirits are from the Fade, there's a different between a location and the creatures that inhabit it. For instence, we have seperate sections on elves, dwarves, and Fereldans instead of placing all that information under Thedas. Maria Caliban 01:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC)